Une pour elle, une pour lui
by StephAliC
Summary: Une prison. Des retrouvailles. Une décision


Un bruit. Une porte qui s'ouvre. Hermione remua légèrement, voulant se lever, mais toutes ses forces l'avaient désormais quitté. Elle ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps elle était retenue prisonnière dans ce cachot, depuis combien de temps elle s'était fait prendre par les Mangemorts lors d'une bataille, depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas revu ses amis.

La porte se referme mais elle n'osa ouvrir les yeux pour voir une nouvelle fois un Mangemort venir la torturer pour lui extorquer des informations.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Quatre jours ? Dix jours ? Elle ne saurait dire.

-A toi de t'en occuper, fit une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille : Lucius Malefoy.

Génial, on lui avait encore refilé un autre mangemort pour la faire parler. Quelle astuce cette fois ? Après la douceur, l'occlumencie, la torture, la tentative de viol, qu'allait-il pouvoir inventer de nouveau ?

Comme si elle allait parler. Comme si elle allait révéler où était leur QG, elle était une Griffondor, pas une Serpentard lâche.

Un soupir, il se rapprocha, elle l'entendit s'accroupir près d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux, prête à parer un coup mais la main lui dégagea doucement son visage où ses cheveux étaient collés.

-Tu étais obligé de te faire prendre ? Soupira-t-il, ce qui fit ouvrir les yeux de la jeune femme.

Cette voix. Non. Pas sa voix. Pas lui. Elle ne voulait pas le revoir, surtout pas lui, surtout pas là alors qu'elle n'était plus rien.

-Hermione ?

-Quoi ? Murmura-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux.

Elle l'entendit soupirer, de ce même soupir qu'il avait à l'école quand elle le provoquait, quand elle le défiait. Ou quand elle devait partir.

-Comment tu te sens ?

Elle lâcha un rire sarcastique et leva les yeux au ciel. Comment il voulait qu'elle se sente ? Elle était faible, ce qu'elle n'était jamais, elle avait perdu tout courage, elle, la Griffondor. Elle se sentait salie, fourbue, fatiguée, affamée et nauséeuse à la fois.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois le cœur serré. C'était horrible de la voir comme ça, si fragile alors qu'il l'avait connu si forte. Si Griffondor. Si téméraire. Là, elle était plus que faible, la joue gauche tuméfiée par les coups de poings, le corps mince après des semaines de malnutrition à cause de la guerre puis de l'enfermement. Il sentit un certain dégout pour son propre camp, pour ceux qui lui avaient fait ça. Il n'aurait pas du, bien sûr. Elle n'était qu'une sang-de-bourbe, une sang-de-bourbe amie à Potter qu'il fallait éliminer. Et pourtant, en la voyant là, il se rappelait juste leur dernière année à Poudlard, où, acculés devant la guerre, ils avaient aussi connus la passion. Des heures de passion enfermées dans la salle sur demande. Il soupira de nouveau.

-Dis-moi ce qu'ils veulent savoir.

-Tu rêves, grimaça-t-elle. Jamais. Tue-moi, ça ira plus vite.

-Jamais, répéta-t-il. Tu sais que tu es là depuis une semaine ? Demain, ils te donneront du véritasérum.

-Ca ne marchera pas, tu le sais bien.

Bien sûr, chaque camp avait concocté un anti-véritasérum dans ces cas-là. Pour ne pas tout dévoilé, au cas où.

-Et ils ne me libéreront jamais. Pas moi.

Non, pas elle. Elle était trop importante. Quoique…

-En échange peut être.

-Ah… fit-elle doucement en souriant. Qui a-t-on que vous voulez ?

Il ne répondit pas et Hermione essaya de se lever, avec son aide. Il ne put s'empêche de caresser son visage. Une légère étincelle habitait encore ses yeux, juste pour lui, peut être bien.

-Dis, tu te souviens quand on parlait… en 7ème année.

-Bien sûr, avoua-t-il, un peu plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait du.

Elle sourit, chérissant ses souvenirs comme on le fait avec un enfant, pour garder un peu de bonheur dans cette vie où la guerre et la mort régnaient. Cette dernière année où elle avait un peu oublié la guerre avant de s'y plonger, oublié la guerre dans ses bras… tous ses souvenirs de Poudlard. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Dray… ils lui avaient apporté du bonheur avant ce combat.

Elle déglutit doucement, douloureusement.

-Tu te souviens ce que je t'avais dis… ce que je ferais si j'étais prisonnière.

Il ne répondit pas, fronçant les sourcils. Il se souvenait, elle le vit bien.

-S'il te plait. Je l'ai donné à Parvati en arrivant.

-Oh… alors c'est comme ça… nous n'avions pas compris.

-Elle aurait craqué. C'est une Sang-Pur, ils ne l'auraient pas tué. S'il te plait. Apportes-en-moi.

-Non, murmura-t-il, ne me demande pas ça.

-S'il te plait. Dray, supplia-t-elle en posant une main rouge sur son bras, en souvenir de nous. Je ne peux plus tenir, ils vont me tuer, me faire souffrir, je ne veux pas, je ne craquerais pas, jamais je ne donnerais une seule information, même minime sur mon camp, jamais, tu le sais. On a été entrainé pour ça.

-Je peux pas, rugit-il en la repoussant et elle s'écroula sur le mur, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Je peux pas.

Et il parti, la laissant seule. Il avait été son dernier espoir, elle le savait. Malgré la peur de le voir, elle n'attendait que ça. Elle pensait qu'il l'aurait fait, pour elle, pour lui, pour eux, pour tous leurs souvenirs.

Il revint, le lendemain. Le visage encore plus dur et elle toujours aussi forte malgré sa faiblesse. Cela l'avait toujours laissé admiratif. Ce mélange de fragilité et de force qui se dégageait d'elle. Et c'est cela qui l'avait attiré en 7ème année. Parti pour la guerre, il ne croyait plus en grand-chose, quand elle était arrivée, transformée par cette guerre, elle-aussi, avec une volonté de faire ce qu'elle voulait quand elle voulait, une volonté de vivre avant de mourir, tout simplement.

Elle ne remua pas mais il s'assit près d'elle, la fiole dans la main. Allait-il vraiment faire cela ? Lui donner cette potion qui la tuerait. Il se souvenait de cette conversation. Ils en avaient eu peu au début, avant de se lancer dans de longues discussions qui ne menaient à rien. Sauf ce jour là. Où elle avait juré se tuer elle-même plutôt que de se faire tuer par les Mangemorts, plutôt que de dévoiler un indice sur son camp. Et il allait lui donner la fiole. Il avait longtemps réfléchi, déjà à l'époque. Le ferait-il lui ? Ou était-il plus lâche encore qu'elle ne le pensait et dirait-il tout s'il était pris par l'Ordre ? Il ne le savait vraiment pas. Il ne savait même pas s'il devait lui donner, s'il devait la regarder mourir.

-Ils sauront que c'est toi, murmura-t-elle alors. Ils m'ont fouillé avant de venir.

-Je sais, murmura-t-il en la relevant un peu pour qu'elle se colle à lui.

Et c'est pour cela qu'il avait pris deux fioles.

Une pour elle. Une pour lui.


End file.
